Saving Me
by howrse199
Summary: Kana is in a saddened state after her mother is murdered by Kira. Determined to get revenge on Kira, she seeks out L for help. While working with L, Kana discovers that he can heal her in ways that revenge can't. Rated T for language and mild sexual content. Please review if you want me to continue.


Chapter One- Broken

I lean against the door shaking. Tears streak down my pale skin as I sob into my arm. I let the phone slip from my fingers and it clatters to the floor. I can still hear my sister's voice over the speakers, trying desperately to comfort me, reassuring me that everything will be alright. But everything won't be alright. How could anything ever be right when my mother was just killed? My sweet, caring, loving mother. The person who used to cuddle with me late at night and tell me stories about magical creatures and kind people. The woman who taught me how to drive, taught me how to care for others, taught me everything I know. The woman who comforted me and stood by me every single second of my nineteen year life is gone. Ripped from me. Only one thing clearly makes sense to me right now. I must get revenge on the person who ended my mother's life. I will kill Kira, that murderer, even if I have to spend the rest of my life searching for him.

Chapter Two- Planning

I flip through the leather bound spiral notebook that has become my life these past few weeks, scanning the pages for connections to Kira. Fury tears through me as I fruitlessly fight to find the non-existent traces of evidence. Tears spring to my eyes and I scream, "Why can't I find you? Where are you?" My mom would have been ashamed of me. She was always one of the best detectives on the task force and that talent caused her to be killed by Kira. These past two weeks I haven't been able to sleep more than a few hours each day. I'm consumed by my hunt for Kira but the more I find out about him the less I seem to know. I'm breaking apart; I'm out of options. I grip the edge of my desk and take a deep breath in, trying to calm myself. I refuse to let my mom down, and I refuse to let Kira kill anymore. I flick on the TV and surf through the channels until I find the news. Studying the screen carefully, I try to decide which of the deaths were coincidences and which were actually caused by Kira. After about 20 minutes of this, the news anchor pulls up another announcement from Kira. I listen carefully to the distorted voice and find no hidden meaning behind what he's saying. After all, the message is clear. Kira is warning L to quit the investigation. L, the head detective of the Kira case is supposedly one of the smartest men in the world. I nearly fall out of my chair as I realize something that should have occurred to me two weeks ago. L, the world's greatest detective, would be the absolute perfect partner in solving this case. Jesus Christ why did this not occur to me sooner? God I'm a genius. Not even L could rival my brilliance, because I can so obviously think straight. With a sigh I haul myself out of my chair and slip into a black trench coat. I yank open the door to my apartment and walk down the 4 flights of stairs to the street. I flag a cab and instruct the driver to take me to the NPA building, where my mom used to work. The drive is quick, only about 10 minutes long, and I fidget the whole time. This could be my only chance to get justice for my mother. When the cab finally pulls up to the building, I toss a $10 to the driver and tell him to keep the change. I walk up to the long glass doors and take a deep breath, taking a moment to collect myself and gather my thoughts. I walk into the cool building and stride towards the front desk, trying to appear both confident and important. Trying to look like I know what the hell I'm doing. The guy at the desk looks up at me and seems surprised. I guess it's not often that he sees teenage girls here. He clears his throat and asks, "So uhhh.. ma'am could I help you with anything?"

I nod and look him in the eye.

"I'm here to talk to the chief of the NPA. I believe that I could prove to be very useful for the Kira investigation. My mother, Yuki Sato, was a detective here and was recently killed by Kira."

The man looks surprised.

"So you're Sato's kid, Kana?"

I nod, surprised that he'd heard of me. He nods and continues.

"She used to always talk about you. Well, it was actually a bit more like bragging. She loved to point out how smart you were and it was clear how much she loved you. I was sorry to hear she was killed. She was a fine detective and woman."

He looks down and blinks. My eyes begin to water but I quickly blink the tears away. Crying won't get me anywhere here. The man looks back up at me and says, "Normally I wouldn't do this, but since your Sato's kid, I'll let you up to talk to the task force. If her bragging was even half true, you should be able to work out this case soon enough." I nod my thanks as he picks up a phone and speaks to someone. He hangs up and tells me to wait for a bit. When he sees my confusion he quickly explains, "The task force is located in a separate building, so as to make it more difficult for Kira to compromise them. A car will come to pick you up soon."

I nod and take a seat on one of the annoyingly hard chairs.


End file.
